


Fuck her right in the pussy!

by V3r50n



Category: FHRITP - Fandom, Fred Ferguson, meme - Fandom
Genre: F/M, FHRITP, FUCK, Fred Ferguson - Freeform, Her - Freeform, Meme, in, pussy, right - Freeform, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3r50n/pseuds/V3r50n





	Fuck her right in the pussy!

"fuck her right in the pussy!" he said as the black hooded figured transposed into the camera frame.

"What who are you?" the well-dressed news broadcaster exclaimed.

"I'm just here to fuck her right in the pussy, alright" the hooded man replied.

The news broadcaster flooded with emotions ranging from anger to lust of the black hooded figure taking ahold of her and doing what he is here to do.  
"well… what's stopping you" As she ripped off her panties from under her dress and tossed them in the air.

"FUCK HER RIGHT IN THE PUSSY" the hooded man screamed as he thrusts his massive cock right into her soaking wet pussy.

"Ahhhh awhhhhh Fuck me harder!" she screamed louder.

With each thrust, the hooded man grunted. "FUCK" "HER" "RIGHHHHT" "IN" "THEEEEEEEEEE"  
His cock began to swell as he filled every inch of the young newscaster's cunt.  
"PUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSYYYYYY" They both screamed. 

The hooded man pulled up his pants and walked away while the newscaster laid there panting, while the black hooded figure's cum dripped out of her cunt.


End file.
